Un baiser mis au pluriel
by Hitto-sama
Summary: Une sombre histoire de chauffe-eau, une envie subite de le toucher, sans aucune raison. Un baiser. Mis au pluriel. -Arc Dieux du lit, partie 2/3-


**Titre :** Un baiser mis au pluriel  
**Auteur :** Hitto-sama  
**Correction :** Loua ♥  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** muha ha ha … Vous commencez à me connaître, non ?  
**Rating :** muha ha ha … bis, M / NC-17 pour le langage  
**Disclaimer :** personnages et univers pas à moi. Masashi Kishimoto détient les droits. Je ne fais qu'emprunter dans l'illégalité la plus totale.  
**Note :** TrEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEemblez devant ma capacité à vous faire croire que j'écris des textes hors ratings !  
**Note 2 :** Lire "Les Dieux du lit" peut aider à la compréhension mais ce n'est pas obligatoire non plus. Je suis très tentée de faire un Arc (j'ai potentiellement un super titre, en plus) mais ça voudrait dire tout regrouper dans une seule et même fic … Arg, mes stat' … mes reviews … disparaîtront … C'est ça qui me retient le plus, j'avoue.

**-¤ Un baiser mis au pluriel ¤-**

"Pourquoi je devrais me faire enculer ?"

Le ton était catégorique, l'air hautain, les yeux assurés. Sasuke croisa les bras sur son torse nu et contempla de sa hauteur Naruto qui était assis sur le bord du lit. Lui était calme, amusé.

"Tu as intérêt à avoir des arguments solides, reprit Sasuke.  
- J't'ai sucé, répondit Naruto d'un air désinvolte.  
- Et alors ?  
- Je me suis plié à tes volontés, maintenant c'est ton tour.  
- C'est hors de question.  
- Tu m'enculeras après si tu veux, soupira Naruto.  
- Je veux pas être le premier.  
- Menteur, tu _adores_ être le premier !"

Sasuke lança un regard noir en direction de son coéquipier qui ne releva pas. Ils étaient dans l'appartement du brun, un matin. Naruto était passé pour prendre une douche – une histoire de chauffe-eau soudainement en panne et pas de réparateur disponible avant la fin de la semaine. Il avait trouvé Sasuke en pantalon de pyjama, buvant du lait à la bouteille, devant son réfrigérateur. Il l'avait trouvé beau sur l'instant. Sa bouche, il l'avait trouvée aussi. Sasuke était resté à sa place. Pas ses mains. Quelques minutes plus tard, le matelas se pliait, les draps se froissaient. Les gestes venaient naturellement, sans qu'ils aient besoin de faire d'efforts. De baiser en caresse, Naruto avait déshabillé Sasuke, s'était approché de lui et ainsi de suite. Sasuke avait adoré. Naruto pas vraiment. C'était étrange, bizarre. Pas anormal. Sasuke n'était pas n'importe qui, lui non plus. Alors Naruto avait menti, disant qu'il aimait aussi. Puis il avait glissé sa main trop bas, Sasuke s'était levé du lit et avait demandé :

"Pourquoi je devrais me faire enculer ?"

Naruto passa sa main dans ses cheveux, soupira, regarda son pantalon à peine déboutonné. Ç'aurait été génial. Ç'aurait pu l'être mais Sasuke avait peur. Finalement.

"J'pourrais être le premier à t'enculer."

Naruto regarda Sasuke, haussant un sourcil. Il s'allongea sur le lit, se détendant un peu, les bras étendus le long de son corps. Sasuke s'approcha, se plia, se pencha au dessus de Naruto, s'appuya de son bras près des cheveux blonds. Les yeux dans les yeux. Sasuke déglutit. Naruto détourna la tête. Il sentit son pantalon glisser contre sa peau, sa verge frotter contre le tissu. Les mains de Sasuke sur son torse. Son souffle sur son ventre. Naruto ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Sasuke était à côté de lui, sur le lit. L'oreiller avait glissé au sol, tout comme la couverture. Naruto avait un peu froid. Sasuke contemplait le plafond, un bras derrière la tête. Il n'avait pas envie de parler, pas plus que Naruto. Les deux se sentaient bizarres, engourdis, détendus. Un étrange sentiment de bien-être flottait pas très loin. Un sourire idiot se ficha sur les lèvres de Sasuke. Il se tourna vers Naruto, passa son bras sur son torse et l'embrassa dans le cou.

"C'était bien.  
- Hum."

Naruto frotta le bras de Sasuke, pas vraiment surpris d'y trouver de la chair de poule. Il se dégagea un instant pour récupérer la couverture au pied du lit et s'en recouvrit avec Sasuke. La chaleur les enveloppa petit à petit. Sasuke se blottit dans les bras de Naruto. Ils s'endormirent. Quelques heures plus tard :

"Sakura doit se demander où on est. - On n'avait pas de mission ensemble aujourd'hui.  
- Ç'aurait pu être le cas si on était allés tous les trois à l'assignation, après l'entraînement.  
- Sakura-chan serait venue ici si elle s'inquiétait.  
- Hum.  
- Elle est peut-être allée s'entraîner avec Kakashi-sensei.  
- Hum.  
- J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas testé de nouvelles techniques.  
- Hum.  
- Tu t'en fous ?  
- Ouais."

Naruto se releva un peu, sur un coude.

"On devait le faire à trois et maintenant tu te fous de Sakura-chan.  
- Je …"

Sasuke se tourna sur le dos, passa ses mains sur son visage.

"Je veux pas que Sakura pense que je suis nul."

Naruto se rallongea.

"Oh.  
- Pardon.  
- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?  
- J't'ai utilisé.  
- J't'ai sauté dessus."

Sasuke soupira.

"Je sais pas trop où j'en suis.  
- J'ai la tête dans le coton aussi, t'inquiète."

Des sourires. Un baiser. Mis au pluriel. Naruto prit Sasuke, cette fois. Lentement. Profondément. Amoureusement.

Presque.

Ils avaient passé la journée au lit, finalement. Sasuke n'avait pas bronché lorsque Naruto avait recommencé une fois. Puis deux. Il avait arrêté de compter, après, se perdant dans cette chaleur qu'on lui offrait, ce bien-être gratuit et illimité. Il n'avait rien à faire ou presque, juste donner caresses et baisers, parfois des encouragements. Ils avaient transpiré. Sous les doigts de Sasuke, les draps étaient humides. Leurs odeurs imprégnaient le linge blanc, le lit, toute la pièce. Elles faisaient tourner la tête du brun. Elles le tentaient. Elles le replongeaient dans les bras de Naruto. Elles l'obligeaient à maintenir ce même Naruto entre ses jambes. Sasuke ne voulait pas que Naruto s'arrête. Il ne voulait pas non plus admettre que c'était lui l'incapable. Il valait mieux reporter la faute sur l'autre. Naruto ne s'arrêtait pas, faisant le bonheur de Sasuke.

Le soleil se couchait, enfin. Allongé sur le ventre, Sasuke regardait le visage endormi de Naruto. Il le réveilla d'un soupir. Un peu fort. Un peu fait exprès. Ils se sourient. Se touchèrent du bout des doigts. S'embrassèrent. Naruto et Sasuke se levèrent, se douchèrent, s'habillèrent, sortirent. La nuit était fraîche, la ville animée. Les odeurs de nourriture leur chatouillèrent les narines. Naruto proposa d'aller dîner à Ichiraku. Sasuke grogna pour la forme mais le suivit quand même. Ils en étaient au deuxième bol lorsque Sakura les trouva. Petites tapes sur la tête, sourires, rires plus ou moins sarcastiques. Ils finirent de dîner, partirent marcher un peu, tous les trois. Naruto se plaça entre Sakura et Sasuke, passa un bras autour des épaules de ses coéquipiers. Sasuke ne se dégagea pas, ce qui étonna Sakura.

"Vous étiez où aujourd'hui ?  
- Chez Sasuke, répondit Naruto en souriant.  
- Chez Sasuke ? répéta Sakura.  
- Ouais, soupira le concerné. J'ai assez vu ton appart' pour quelques temps.  
- Vous avez fait quoi ?"

Naruto et Sasuke s'échangèrent un regard, un sourire. Ils répondirent en même temps.

"On a baisé."

Sakura s'arrêta mais fut entraînée par le mouvement des deux garçons qui riaient presque sous le regard des passants.

"C'est dégueulasse ! J'y étais pas !   
- Sasuke voulait se faire la main, ricana Naruto en se tortillant quand Sasuke lui pinça les côtes.  
- Et Naruto s'est assoupli le dos.  
- Zut ! Vraiment … ! Je devais être là !  
- Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, railla Sasuke. Ton chauffe-eau fonctionne."

Naruto rit aux éclats, Sasuke sourit en coin, gardant la tête haute, et Sakura se demanda quel était le rapport. Ils se quittèrent ce soir-là en s'embrassant, sans vraiment y faire attention.

_Fin ?_


End file.
